Demons vs Me
by ChibiMello
Summary: After Mello's parents die he and Matt go off to live with Mello's uncle where they find out about things in life they never thought would exist, Demons.


**A.N/**Well n e ways I kind of got this idea in the middle of the night when I was reading the 4th book to the _Demonata _series _Bec_ by Darren Shan and then it came to me "how would it be like if it was death note-y?" and yea then this was born P I also got inspired by the song hands of blood! Well, it's in Mello's point of view and hopefully it won't be too OCC….

**Disclaimer: **I don't own death note, if I did it would be on adult pay per view

**Warning**: Bloody, demons, a bit of Matt/Mello in there, and I think that's it cough cough

The raw chicken laid on the kitchen table defenseless and helpless. I crept up to it as if it was alive and was about to jump at me if I made any sudden noises or movements. As I come up to it I carefully pick it up and escape the kitchen making sure no one saw me.

I climb the stairs of my house step by step. The floor barely creaked as I sneak pass my parents who were happily together in their room watching TV. They were talking about something and it looked kind of serious but I didn't have time to eavesdrop right now. I had something more important to do.

I get closer and closer to my destination, the bathroom. I hear the shower running and my sister singing while washing her hair. She has a horribly singing voice! I feel like my ears about to run away and hide underground for all eternity. I grab the door knob and turn it slowly inch by inch, centimeter by centimeter.

After what seemed for hours it opened and I stepped in feeling the steam from the hot water in my face. It was humid and damp in there but I didn't mind. It was quite cozy actually.

I walk until I'm two inches away from the shower curtain. I bring the chicken up to my face and take a small whiff of it. As soon as my nose breathed in the reeking odor my face scrunched up. Man it was a horrible smell, and man was it perfect!

I grab the tiny army knife that was in my pocket and open it up. I slice the poultry's stomach all the way down to the ass. The insides smelled just as bad the outside did except worse. I was surprised my sister, Natalie, hasn't smelled it yet. She must be stupid and have horrible sense of smell.

I decide to get on top of the toilet and drop the chicken guts from where I was standing. I get on top and adjust my self to drop the chicken at the perfect spot.

I do a mental countdown to build suspense in my head.

_5.….4.…..3.….2...1!_

I instantly drop it on her and screams filled the restroom, along with my laughs.

"MELLO!! You fucking little brat! When I get my hands on you your going to beg for air!

I run trying not to trip as I laugh hysterically at my sister yelling pathetic threats that can never scare me. She runs out of the bathroom, almost naked except for her towel which hung by her neck like a cape, chasing me around the house until she accidentally tripped on Matt who was playing video games on the floor of the living room.

It wasn't long until my parents came storming down the stairs with angry fire in their eyes. They were pissed this time.

They went up to Natalie who was crying on the floor with red in hair, guts on her towel, and what seemed a bone stuck on one of her bangs. She looked like she jumped into a pool of chicken blood.

Matt was still playing his video games, as usual. He's always playing them as if it was a necessity for life. He lives with us even though he's not related to us in any way what's so ever, well maybe mentally. His parents died a long time ago when we were in 5th grade. We were still friends back then and when his parents died I was just heart broken. My parents decided to let him live with us besides it was either this or going to an orphanage and there was no way my parents were going to let that happen especially when they love him like a son. He doesn't do much except play video games and hang out with me sometimes but sometimes he comes up with the evil plans himself. Who do you think came up with this in the first place?

I took a quick glance at Matt and I notice a little evil smirk on his face. That devil!

"Why did you do such a thing?" asked my dad in a booming voice. I quickly looked up at my dad forgetting completely about the whole prank.

"Dunno." I replied.

"She's crying her eyes out! And you don't feel bad at all?" my mom cries.

"Dunno." I replied again. It's always my reply.

"You bastard! I wish you can just die!!" Natalie howled. My parents shushed her and huddled to her trying to calm her down.

"Alright young man you are grounded for 2 months you got that!" My parents both said in unison. I just nodded and sighed as I walked over to my room with Matt at my tail.

I arrive at my door and wait till Matt comes in to close it.

"Can't believe you actually did it! It was just an idea but man you have balls!" Matt exclaimed with excitement.

I just smirk and jump on my bed," Yup and being grounded isn't that bad! It's only for two months anyways."

"Yea but it was kind of mean wasn't it? I think you should go apologize…." Matt requested in a timid voice. I can't believe he's actually saying I should go apologize!

"Matt your going soft on me buddy but I'll do it just because you're my best friend." I get up and mess up his dark red hair.

I walk to my sister's room and see that she's still crying with my parents. I hear there talking about something but I can't really make up what they are exactly saying but was able to hear little bits.

"I don't want to leave! What if we never come back?" Natalie says in tears.

"Shhh it's okay there is a chance but we have to do this." my mom says quietly.

That was all I was able to hear. Where are they going anyways and what does she mean they might not be able to come back? I just shrug it off and go back to my room.

**A.N/ **I'm kinda disappointed… this is waay too much like the 1st chapter of _Lord loss_! Dammit. Well be sure it won't end the same way though. Please review and flames will be ignored so don't bother.


End file.
